¡A Celebrar!
by Amai do
Summary: Cuando algo loco, inesperado o sorpresivo te pase, vívelo, festéjalo... no te castigues por ello, que siempre hay una razón para celebrar, sobre todo en Snoggletog, y en especial si hay un hombre vestido de rojo con barba esponjosita y blanca que coloca regalos debajo de tu pino/ TWO-SHOT /HICCSTRID/ Post. Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón. TERMINADO
1. Parte I

.

.

Hola vikingos!  
Felices fiestas!

Les traigo un Two-shot navideño, espero que les agrade, aunque para entenderlo bien debe o debieron haber leído el fic de Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón. Si no lo han hecho y les da flojera (lo sé, es muy largo) sólo deben de saber que (SPOILER FEO SI NO HAS LEÍDO) al final de la historia Hiccup con ayuda de Fishlegs se va con los dragones para buscarles un lugar seguro donde puedan habitar sin ser maltratados. Este fic se ubica un poco después del final pero mucho antes del epílogo. De hecho puede considerarse como el primer capítulo de "Cómo Seguir a tu Corazón", en realidad y hablando honestamente eran los primeros capítulos de Cómo Seguir a tu corazón, pero lo creí más adecuado como otro fic aparte debido a que todavía no quiero publicarlo, Sin más por el momento, que disfruten de este mini fic!

Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece

.

.

.

.

 **¡A CELEBRAR!**

 ** _… que siempre hay una razón para hacerlo._**

.

.

.

.

-¡Qué comiencen las festividades de este año! –Astrid colocó el primer escudo en el gran pino que había colocado en el centro de la plaza principal de Berk.

Chiflidos, aplausos, y vitoreos se escucharon por todo el espacio.

Inmediatamente todos los que habían sido comisionados empezaron a elaborar sus tareas que les habían sido previstas.

La jefa sonrió por el ambiente esperanzador que se respiraba. La verdad es que Snoggletog era de sus épocas favoritas del año, y como jefa regente tenía por primera vez la comisión de llevarla a cabo por sí sola. Echó una rápida ojeada, esperando que todo saliera bien, estaba tan absorta viendo las grandes escaleras que había por alrededor de la plaza que no se percató que estaba a punto de resbalar con algo de nieve congelada que había esparcida por el césped.

-¡Cuidado! –Snotlout la detuvo de un brazo justo antes de una caída inevitable al irse hacia atrás.

De inmediato algunas mujeres se acercaron al notar que estuvo a punto de resbalar.

-¡Lady Astrid! –exclamaron preocupadas.

-¿Está usted bien? –preguntó Ingrid, una robusta vikinga que dejó una canasta de frutos secos en el piso sin importarle que se pudieran estropear.

Astrid, por su parte respiró profundo, asintiendo mientras se apoyaba en Jorgenson. –Descuiden, estoy bien.

-¿Segura? –preguntó el patán.

-Sí. –suspiró tratando de brindarles seguridad y tenerla ella misma.

-¿Y… el bebé? –se atrevió a preguntar Snotlout sin quitar su mano de la espalda.

Cuando escuchó esa posibilidad, Astrid llevó su mano al vientre y angustiada trató de sentir algo. Desde que había perdido a su bebé anterior era muy paranoica con respecto a cualquier indicio negativo que tuviera su embarazo.

Pero de repente sintió una patada, seguida de otra y otra más. Regresándole la sonrisa y la tranquilidad. –Está bien. Estamos bien, sólo fue un pequeño resbalón. Gracias por preocuparse, por favor, sigan con sus actividades.

No muy convencidos se alejaron de la jefa para darle un poco más de espacio.

-Te acompaño a casa, para que llegues con bien. –se ofreció Snotlout mientras indicaba a otras personas que se hicieran cargo de sus quehaceres.

La jefa se incomodó un poco. -¿No te espera Ruffnut para que vayan a cortar su pino de Snoggletog? –preguntó suspicaz.

-Nah, prefiero ver que llegues con bien. –le aseguró, aunque era de esperarse que su esposa le iba a hacer un drama cuando llegara tarde, pero antes de todo eso, él le había prometido a Hiccup que cuidaría de Astrid, y sentía esa responsabilidad mucho mayor ahora que ella estaba embarazada.

A la rubia no le quedó más remedio que seguir el camino hacia su casa en compañía de quien ella consideró lo peor en su juventud, rio ante la ironía, pues ahora Snotlout se había convertido en un gran amigo.

La casa del jefe no estaba lejos de la plaza principal, así que sin demora llegaron allí donde Astrid le invitó algo de beber.

-¿Quieres ponche de Yak? –preguntó al acercarse al fogón donde tenía calentado tan _exquisito_ manjar.

Jorgenson se arrepintió de ir a la casa de Astrid.

-No gracias, estoy lleno.

-Bueno… tú te lo pierdes. En unas horas iré al Gran Salón a dejarlo para que quienes tengan frío tomen un poco.

-O para quienes se quiera suicidar. –susurró aliviado de no degustar nada de lo preparado por Astrid.

Si más preámbulos, el soldado de Berk dejó a la jefa en su hogar.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta de la casa el silenció se apoderó del lugar.

La mujer emitió un sonoro suspiro mientras se sentaba y acariciaba su vientre de cuatro meses de gestación. Todo Berk estaba feliz por el tan esperado bebé, pero ella… ella se sentía sola. Le carcomía la culpa por no haberle dicho a Hiccup que estaba embarazada; y esa culpa y remordimiento sólo la llevaban a imaginar el peor de los escenarios, creía que en algún momento en el futuro, cuando los dragones estuvieran a salvo en un lugar resguardado del pie y ojo humano, él regresaría y se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida al enterarse de que tenía un hijo, claro sin contar los miles de reproches. Pero tampoco había tenido mucha oportunidad de informarle, pues él se había ido sin darle opción de hablarle, los dioses eran testigos de que cada vez que intentó decirle la maravillosa verdad, ocurría algo, evitando que Hiccup se enterara.

Casi siempre deseaba mantenerse distraída, pero había momentos inevitables en los que necesitaba recordar al amor de su vida. Y esas fechas en las que todo es felicidad y se dedicaban a recordar los buenos momentos del año era más difícil cumplir esa promesa.

Agradecía que su suegra Valka estuviera con ella, además de su leal tía Gylda la verdad es que durante todo el embarazo que llevaba no había estado sola, e incluso Berk había procurado su bienestar, pues era un deseo compartido el que ese bebé naciera con bien.

Tenía poco más de cuatro meses de embarazo, o al menos es lo que sus cuentas le decían, porque Hiccup se había alejado de la isla para proteger a los dragones alrededor de dos meses atrás, aunque para sorpresa de muchos y con solo una carta de despedida, Fishlegs también se fue.

Durante esas semanas no había tenido ninguna información, no habían llegado cartas ni avisos. Estaban cumpliendo el propósito que los reyes del archipiélago, y ahora de Noruega. Tenían que guardar silencio y fingir que nunca hubo, dragones. Le daba un poco de tristeza saber que su bebé no conocería a tan magníficas criaturas, pero también entendía que era por el bien de ellos y de los humanos.

El mundo aún no estaba preparado para convivir armónicamente con la naturaleza, tal vez en algún futuro cercano o lejano la humanidad sería lo suficientemente noble, tolerante y capaz de aprender a vivir y convivir con todos los seres vivos por igual sin la necesidad de obtener ventaja.

Pero ya no tenía caso pensar en los miles "hubieras" que aparecían en su cabeza, su prioridad ahora era otra sólo deseaba que su hijo creciera sano y fuerte dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que Hiccup estuviera bien.

Observó de nuevo alrededor de la casa, el pan que Valka había hecho estaba listo y sólo tendría que llevarlo al Gran Salón junto con su famoso Ponche de Yak. En seguida notó los cascos de ella y de Hiccup que reposaban como adornos en uno de los estantes al lado de un pino de Snoggletog que había colocado para animar su estadía en la casa.

De momento estaban vacíos y la verdad es que no había hecho intentos por preparar regalos, pues entre tantas cosas había omitido ese detalle, pero al final decidió colocar en el de Hiccup, el regalo que le había preparado con meses de anterioridad: un diario.

Era conocido que al jefe de Berk le agradaba escribir y dibujar. Astrid había tenido esa idea cuando Hiccup expresó que ya no le era tan fácil disfrutar de esos momentos de reflexión, así que ella optó por realizar ese pequeño libro que en la pasta tenía ciertos espacios para colocar un pedazo de carboncillo y tener a la mano cualquier tipo de idea para plasmarla en las hojas.

Sin embargo, la tristeza la volvió a acompañar cuando se percató que no tenía caso colocar el regalo en el casco, pues Hiccup no iba a estar allí. Intentó animarse a sí misma y funcionó porque en ese momento sintió unas pataditas que le regresaron la sonrisa. Esos hermosos movimientos de sentía desde hacía unos meses, mismos que sólo podrían indicar una cosa: hora de comer.

.

.

.

Un par de días después en el Gran Salón de Berk las mujeres acomodaban los platillos, distintos tipos de ponche y varias clases de caldos. Había platillos para todos los gustos de la isla.

La verdad es que a comparación de los últimos años era más difícil realizar las labores, pues se habían acostumbrado a la ayuda de los dragones, y aunque a veces la nostalgia se asomara en ellos, aparecía de inmediato la respuesta en forma resignación y aceptación.

-Muchas gracias, lady Astrid. –reconoció una de las mujeres que acomodaban la comida mientras la jefa colocaba una cesta de pan.

-No es nada, ¿qué más les hace falta? –preguntó la rubia.

-De momento está todo cubierto. Sólo falta que lleguen los invitados y que me diga quién dirá el mensaje en este año. –pidió, sacando una libreta de su delantal mientras se preparaba para anotar con carboncillo las indicaciones que la mujer le diera.

Esa pregunta descolocó un poco a la futura madre. Ese mensaje siempre debía darlo el jefe. Recordaba de niña que Stoick siempre lo dijo, después Hiccup lo hizo salvo una ocasión en que fue Gobber quien habló debido a que Hiccup estaba afónico por un resfriado muy fuerte que tuvo. La pregunta era innecesaria, pues todos sabían que ella era quien debía hablar. Pero quizá por los cambios del embarazo y la inestabilidad sería difícil dirigir un mensaje de esperanza y amor cuando en realidad ella no lo sentía. Pensó en solicitarle a Gobber, era una de sus ayudas más fuertes desde que Hiccup se había ido, e incluso tomó como opción a Valka; pero si ella era una jefa debía actuar como tal, y eso implicaba hacer cosas que no quisiera.

Respiró hondo, se aclaró la garganta y trató de dar una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Yo lo daré, Ingrid. Gracias por preguntar.

.

.

.

El día pasó rápido mientras muchos se arreglaban para estar un poco más decentes a la celebración que daría lugar cuando la luna estuviera en el ápex.

Astrid por su parte estuvo lidiando con un par de problemas, visitó a su tía, ayudó a Valka en la realización de más pan (porque el otro estaba duro) y finalmente se arregló un poco con un vestido que Hiccup le había dado en su pasado cumpleaños.

Sería una noche triste sin la persona que más amaba, pero también estaba feliz por compartir momentos importantes con sus amigos y demás familia, además había algo que aún no le dejaba tranquila, no sabía qué decir en el mensaje de Snoggletog.

Inevitablemente recordó el primer Snoggletog que le tocó a Hiccup como jefe de Berk y por consiguiente la última que tuvieron antes de casarse, esa noche en la que le pidió matrimonio de manera oficial, pues unos meses después contrajeron matrimonio. Sonrió al recordar lo nervioso que estaba Hiccup ante la celebración, pero también recordó todas las ideas que anotó hasta obtener un discurso decente. Había olvidado su antiguo diario, así que rápidamente buscó entre sus cosas y tras mover un poco las pertenencias de él encontró su libreta de apuntes.

La tomó como si fuera el máximo de los tesoros y la hojeó un par de veces hasta que encontró sus anotaciones en cierta sección a la que habían llamado "palabras de un jefe". Sonrió agradecida por tener la oportunidad de al menos estar próxima ante las ideas de su amado esposo.

-Hiccup, espero que funcione para darles algo de esperanza.

Bajó a la sala de estar para recostarse y releer los pensamientos de la época a la que Hiccup había escrito. Optó por unas cuantas, pero sentía eso como si fuera plagio, así que escuchó a su corazón y optó sólo por inspirarse en las ideas de él, ya hablaría cuando tuviera que hacerlo.

Era temprano, pero debía considerar llegar antes que el resto de sus compañeros para recibirlos como era necesario.

-¡Hey! Astrid… espérame. –pidió la cansada Ruffnut mientras intentaba hacer malabares con su bebé, una olla y la gran bolsa donde portaba pañales y demás cosas de bebés.

La jefa notó la situación de su amiga y acudió a ella, esta vez teniendo más cuidado de dónde pisaba, pues no quería volverse a resbalar con la nieve.

-¡Ten cuidado! –advirtió mientras notaba que el bebé se escurría en medio de todas las cobijas con las que lo tenía arropado

Astrid lo atrapó a tiempo antes de que se diera de golpe en el suelo.

-Gracias, con otro golpe de seguro quedaba más loquito. –comentó la recién madre mientras sujetaba bien la olla.

-Yo me llevo a Snotnut. –accedió al acomodarlo en sus brazos, donde el pequeño de inmediato empezó a jugar el medallón que colgaba en su pecho, ese mismo que Hiccup y ella habían intercambiado la última noche que estuvieron juntos. –Ya está muy grande.

La madre se enorgulleció de eso. –Sí, y está cada vez más pesado. Sabes… cuando lo tuve pensé que no lo lograría, me alegra verme equivocado. –recordó con pesadez mientras seguían caminando rumbo al recinto.

-Ni que lo digas, pero tu hijito nació en plena batalla contra Drago, si algo bueno surgió en esos momentos, en definitiva es que podrá superar cualquier otra cosa, su hijo ayudará a cambiar la historia de Berk, lo sé, palabra de jefa. –aseguró la embarazada.

-Eso debes decírtelo a ti. Astrid, tu bebé empezó a formarse en medio de la crisis más grande que ha vivido el archipiélago hasta este momento. Si hay un bebé que será fuerte y que cambiará Berk, sin duda será el hijo de las dos personas más nobles y tercas que conozco. –admiró la gemela mientras llegaban a las mesas del Gran Salón y colocaba la olla que prometió.

Astrid sonrió feliz por las palabras que su amiga le compartió, pero también por el cambio tan favorable que ella había tenido, se preguntó interiormente si ella también cambiaría con la llegada de su bebé.

-Te queda la maternidad, Ruffnut. En serio que eres mucho más madura.

-Lo sé, a veces me impresiono de mi _inteligentidad_. –trató de no presumir.

La jefa, por su parte fue hasta la parte alta del Gran Salón, donde veía llegar al resto de los vikingos y podía apreciar las actividades.

Se sentó en su trono y posó sus manos sobre su abultadito vientre mientras era testigo de cómo iniciaba la velada.

Sería una noche larga y difícil por ver a tantas familias unidas y felices, mientras sólo se preguntaba cómo estaría Hiccup en esos momentos.

-Ay babe, mi chico dragón… -musitó para ella mientras veía el trono vacío a su lado. -Cómo me gustaría abrazarte ahora mismo. ¿Cómo estarás pasando Snoggletog?

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una isla remota del archipiélago barbárico, una gran aglomeración de dragones se encontraba descansando pacíficamente mientras los recién nacidos empezaban a reconocer el lugar.

-En mi época favorita del año, Snoggletog. –expresó Fishlegs mientras le hacía cariñitos a un Gronckle bebé.

Hiccup sonrió y siguió realizando un par de notas mientras disfrutaba de la vista al conocer las reacciones de varios Furias Nocturnas en ese ambiente tan diferente al hostil en el que vivieron.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el regordete al acercarse, dejando a los dragoncitos en el suelo para que juguetearan más.

-Sí, sí… todo bien. –cerró rápidamente su libreta.

-Pues no pareces muy seguro, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

El de una pierna sólo miró al cielo, como si éste le fuera a dar una respuesta inexistente.

-En un par de días es Snoggletog… -suspiró. –Antes del ataque de Drago, Astrid y yo habíamos dicho que para estas fechas ya debíamos estar esperando un hijo, y pues como fue lo de la guerra contra Bludvist y después mi ausencia, no tengo idea cuándo pueda cumplir esa promesa.

El rubio se quedó meditando un poco, conocía a sus amigos y lo mucho que deseaban un bebé, sin tomar en cuenta lo que habían sufrido cuando perdieron uno años atrás.

-Hiccup, he estado pensando. Tal vez sea una buena idea que me quede yo con los dragones. Tú lugar está en Berk, con Astrid y tu futura familia… todos ellos te necesitan.

El hijo de Stoick lo pensó, de hecho meditaba en esa posibilidad diariamente.

-No lo sé Fish, es algo que Amarani y Bruce me encomendaron personalmente. Además no puedes solo. Son demasiados dragones, y falta ir a los confines del mundo… sin mencionar que el Alfa no vuela a menos que tenga mi ayuda.

El de la Gronckle no quedó muy convencido, pero debía conformarse con esa idea incompleta que su jefe le daba.

-Como digas, pero me imagino que Berk tampoco lo ha tomado bien. Nos fuimos sin despedirnos, no es algo que nos perdonaran fácil. Extrañan a los dragones, extrañan la vida que tenían, me recuerda al primer Snoggletog que pasamos creyendo que los dragones se habían marchado, no teníamos ganas de celebrar nada. Supongo que los hooligans siguen igual. –A Hiccup le interesó ese comentario. -Debe haber una manera en que los dragones regresen, al menos su esencia, sin que se ponga en peligro su paradero.

Ese comentario le dio a Hiccup una brillante idea, observó a su alrededor y notar los cascarones rotos más ideas aparecieron en él. Tal vez no tenían ganas de celebrar algo, pero siempre había algo que celebrar, sólo era cuestión de hacerles recordar.

-¡Eres un genio! –festejó mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a maquilar ese plan.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! –siguió celebrando. –No queremos que dejen de creer en los dragones, pero tampoco podemos permitir que sigan en contacto con ellos por el bien de ambos mundos, pero podemos darnos el lujo de seguir creyendo en ellos, de no olvidarlos, de regalar esa oportunidad.

-¿Como un regalo? ¿como un regalo de Snoggletog?

-¡Exacto! Es lo que necesitamos.

-¿Regalos?

-No, tonto… sueños. Algo en que creer. Algo que nos recuerde qué debemos celebrar.

Fishlegs se mostró emocionado, pero de inmediato se alertó ante la posibilidad que compartió Hiccup.

-¿Quieres regresar a Berk? –preguntó.

Hiccup sonrió, pero resignado suspiró de inmediato. –Algo así, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda.

-Cuenta conmigo jefe.

El de una pierna sonrió por el ánimo de su amigo, rápidamente le contó su plan y entre los dos le dieron un mejor propósito.

-Tal vez no estemos con ellos en Berk, pero no impide que les demos regalos. ¿Qué dices Stormfly? ¿Quieres ver a Astrid otra vez? –preguntó Hiccup, acariciando a la Nadder quien de inmediato se emocionó.

-¿Estás seguro Hiccup?

El castaño llevó su mano al medallón burglar que Astrid le había dado, un par de semanas atrás descubrió un secreto que era para ella, debía hacérselo llegar y también unas palabras de él. Debía decirle a su amada lady que sus sentimientos por ella eran cada día más fuertes.

-Sí, muy seguro.

.

.

.

La fiesta en el Gran Salón fue estupenda. Había música, comida, bebida y alegría pese a los cambios que habían tenido en ese año. Los niños eran los que más se divertían y los adultos no se quedaban atrás.

-Me alegra que llegaras con bien, Sotma. –saludó Astrid al pasar por la mesa donde estaban los antiguos jinetes de dragones.

-Gracias Astrid, el viaje en barco fu rápido, y fueron muy amables al invitarme a Berk. –agradeció sincera.

-El placer es nuestro, en realidad mío, yo fui quien te invitó. –agregó Tuff mientras pasaba una mano hacia atrás de la dama de Karena.

-¿Y cómo están en Berserk? –preguntó Gobber dándole una gran mordida a las chuletas de yak.

-Bien, Heather llegó un par de horas antes de que me viniera en la siguiente embarcación. La reina Karena y el rey Eret están felices por la llegada de su bebé, mandan muchos saludos a todos.

-Que tiernos. –Ruff rodó los ojos mientras mecía a su hijo. –Regalos debió enviar.

Astrid la recriminó un poco con la mirada.

-Eres bienvenida aquí Sot, quédate el tiempo que quieras.

La ex esclava sonrió agradecía por la amabilidad de Astrid.

La jefa exhaló profundo mientras hacía una seña a los que tocaban instrumentos. Después miró a Valka quien también estaba sentada al lado de ella, quien le dio una mirada de seguridad.

Por último le pidió a Gobber que solicitara un minuto a los espectadores.

-Buenas noches a todos. –inició el de una mano y una pierna. –A nombre del concejo de Berk les doy la bienvenida a esta celebración de Snoggletog. Es una celebración diferente a la de los últimos años, pero no por eso será menos especial. Para tener este nuevo concepto le cedo la palabra a nuestra Jefa de Berk y heredera de Bog Burglar: lady Astrid.

El pueblo entero aplaudió mientras la mencionada se ponía de pie.

-Gracias Gobber. –inició mientras pasaba a la tarima. –Como sabemos, estas fechas son para estar con la familia, amigos y gente que queremos. Lamentablemente no podemos estar con todos los que queremos porque la vida ha decidido otra cosa. –recordó algo que Hiccup puso en su discurso. –En una ocasión, nuestro antiguo jefe le dijo a mi esposo que en ocasiones no tenemos a las personas a nuestro lado, es horrible extrañar a alguien a quien amamos en estas fechas. –el nudo en la garganta inició, pero fue fuerte y lo controló. -¿Pero qué se puede hacer si no están con nosotros? –hizo una pausa hasta que se aseguró que todos la escucharan. –¡Celebramos por ellos! Y eso es lo que me imagino que nuestros amigos los dragones y mi esposo, su jefe e incluso Fishlegs querrían que hiciéramos. –todos aplaudieron por esa frase que se repetía cada vez, per que siempre era igual de motivadora. –Por las miles de cosas que nos puedan pasar, no será un impedimento para ser felices. Por más decepciones o tristezas que tengamos, no pueden evitar que las alegrías lleguen a nuestras vidas, porque cuando algo bueno nos pasa o nos puede pasar hay que festejar el momento, no castigarnos por eso. Y ese es el mensaje de esta noche, festejar lo que se tenga que reconocer, sin culpa, sin remordimiento, simplemente vivir, porque para eso estamos aquí. ¡Feliz Snoggletog!

.

.

.

.

El discurso no fue lo que esperó, estaba al tanto que pudo haber sido mejor, pero ya no se preocuparía, ahora lo que deseaba era quitarse las botas, ponerse ropa cómoda y dormir.

La noche estaba en silencio y ella junto a su tía y Valka fueron las últimas en irse, por lo que estaba realmente agotada, ya sólo ella caminaba por Berk, sin embargo en medio de la quietud, escuchó un ruido extraño dentro de su casa. Miró a todos los lados posibles, no había nadie que la protegiera. Tragó duro.

-Tranquilo bebé, yo te cuido.

Tomó el hacha que escondía a un lado de la puerta, la abrió de golpe y rápidamente tomó una vela para alumbrar el lugar. Cuando entró alzó el arma, pero la dejó caer de inmediato al reconocer de quié se trataba.

-¿Fishlegs? –preguntó asombrada por verlo a él, vestido de rojo, con lo que parecía ser una barba esponjosita y blanca mientras ponía algunos regalos debajo del pino que ella había adornado.

-¡Astrid! –se asustó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. –Lo siento, esta es la última casa, no quería asustarte. Todo fue idea de Hiccup

-¿Él está aquí? –preguntó emocionada, acercándose a él?

El Regordete personaje estaba por responder, pero antes de eso reaccionó, abrió los ojos asustado y preocupado por notar el abultadito vientre de su amiga y jefa.

–¿Estás embarazada?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sip, como leyeron: Fishlegs es Santa Claus, esto se explicara en el siguiente capi.

¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Hiccup debe saber del embarazo de Astrid?

Me hubiera gustado publicar ayer 25, pero anduve muy ocupada,

Feliz Navidad mis lectores, la siguiente parte la voy a subir el 31 de diciembre.

Mientras tanto, sigan tendiendo lindas fiestas.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _Escribe con el corazón_

 **Publicado:** 26 de diciembre de 2017


	2. Parte II

.

.

.

 **¡A CELEBRAR!**

… _**que siempre hay una razón para hacerlo.**_

Parte II

.

.

Tomó el hacha que escondía a un lado de la puerta, la abrió de golpe y rápidamente tomó una vela para alumbrar el lugar. Cuando entró alzó el arma, pero la dejó caer de inmediato al reconocer de quién se trataba.

-¿Fishlegs? –preguntó asombrada por verlo a él, vestido de rojo, con lo que parecía ser una barba esponjosita y blanca mientras ponía algunos regalos debajo del pino que ella había adornado.

-¡Astrid! –se asustó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. –Lo siento, esta es la última casa, no quería asustarte. Todo fue idea de Hiccup.

-¿Él está aquí? –preguntó emocionada, acercándose a él.

El Regordete personaje estaba por responder, pero antes de eso reaccionó, abrió los ojos asustado y preocupado por notar el abultadito vientre de su amiga y jefa.

–¿Estás embarazada?

Astrid se asustó, cubrió su vientre y miró a todos lados.

-¿Hiccup está aquí? –preguntó, buscándolo con emoción.

Fishlegs se quitó el casco (el cual estaba pintado de rojo) para seguir con la charla.

-As… Astrid… ¿estás embarazada? –preguntó sin salir del asombro.

La rubia estaba por responder, pero había algo que le impedía concentrarse. -¿Qué estás usando?

El vikingo se rascó la cabeza.

-Fue idea de tu esposo…sabes que en Snoggletog se dan regalos… hemos ido muy al sur, créeme que muy al sur, demasiado al sur y nos enteramos que estaban teniendo una tradición similar a la de nosotros, pero en esos lugares va un señor gordo, vestido de rojo con barba blanca y le da regalos a los niños. Hiccup pensó que sería algo bueno tener una especie de tradición parecida para alegrar la época, mantener la esperanza y obsequiar.

-¿Y las personas dejan que ese señor entre a las casas?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué pasará cuando el viejito se muera? ¿No sería muy traumático para los niños?

-Ay, Astrid, no seas pesimista… ese señor lo conocimos, es amable, se llama Nicolás, hasta me prestó su gorrito.

-Pff, qué nombre tan raro. ¿Y por qué se molesta tanto? –cruzó los brazos.

-No lo sé. Él mismo hace los juguetes y con ayuda de algunas personas los reparte. Hasta tiene un trineo con unos renos. –recordó graciosamente. –Algunos dicen que va muy rápido que hasta lo ven volar.

-Sí, claro. A menos que sean dragones, no puede volar. –ironizó.

-Es cierto, en mi caso Hiccup y yo trajimos un trineo jalado por dragones, nosotros si volamos. –presumió orgulloso hasta que notó que la rubia se volvía a acariciar el vientre. -Pero, olvida todo eso…. ¿estás embarazada?

La jefa se incomodó por revelar la verdad, pero a simple vista era más que obvio. Se humedeció los labios finalmente habló. –Sí, tengo poco más de cuatro meses. ¿Dónde está Hiccup? ¿Ya encontraron un lugar seguro para los dragones? ¿Dónde están? ¿Ya regresaron?

El de rojo se asustó por tantas preguntas. –Calma, calma. Aun no terminamos la misión, el mundo es mucho más grande de lo que creímos.

La jarl entendió con pena.

-Oh.

Pero el rubio aún no podía salir de su asombro.

-Estás embarazada, pero… nos fuimos hace dos meses, ¿cómo…?

-Cuando se fueron tenía dos meses de embarazo. –confesó apenada.

-¿Lo sabías antes de irnos? –le recriminó alzando una ceja.

-No es tu asunto. –se defendió, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Lo sabías? –preguntó de nuevo, en una actitud un poco rabiosa.

La embarazada por su parte se molestó, pero no podía escapar de esa pregunta, respiró hondo. –Sí. Lo supe un par de días antes de que Drago atacara.

El vikingo se apoyó en la mesa. -¿Por qué no le dijiste a Hiccup? –preguntó.

-…

-¿Astrid?

Tagó duro. –Claro que lo intenté, Fishlegs. Intenté decenas de veces, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle había un ataque, o él me interrumpía… ¿recuerdas lo que le hicieron a los herederos? ¿Recuerdas que Drago me golpeó para que perdiera la posibilidad de tener hijos?

El rubio asintió, recordando el problema que había desatado.

-¿Cómo crees que me habrían tratado si hubiesen sabido la verdad? Además Hiccup estaba ocupado con lo de la guerra y muy estresado. No podía darle una preocupación más.

El jinete de dragones siguió entendiendo, la rubia tenía un punto a favor.

-Aún así peleaste arduamente. –reconoció conmovido.

-Es lo que una jefa y comandante debe hacer. –se encogió de hombros.

Ingerman sintió un tremendo orgullo por sus amigos. Pero de repente abrió los ojos por caer en cuenta de la realidad.

-Debes decirle a Hiccup. Él tiene que saber que van a ser papás. –opinó emocionado.

Astrid sonrió con alegría, había esperado esa oportunidad desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Ahora no tendrá más remedio que quedarse, yo terminaré esta misión. Tendré que volar a Toothless pero…

El regordete de rojo siguió hablando pero Astrid no lo escuchó bien porque otro pensamiento ocupó su lugar. Anhelaba decirle a Hiccup, pero al igual que otras veces, debía pensar en toda la magnitud de cosas que requerían su papel como jefes. Era cierto que Fishlegs podría con la tarea, pero era una tarea que le había sido asignada a ellos, ELLOS, y ellos eran quienes debían dar cuenta de lo que ocurría. Además, sabía que si él se quedaba en Berk estaría preocupado por los dragones y Toothless. Era una difícil decisión para Hiccup, cualquiera que fuera; no le daría otra razón para culparse.

-No, no quiero que le digas. –pidió con voz dolorosa.

Fishlegs se acercó a Astrid, con cautela.

-Pero…

-Dije que no. Lo conoces, querrá estar en dos lugares a la vez, y si él cualquiera de las decisiones que tome sentirá que debería haber tomado otra. Haré lo mismo que hace dos meses hice: no le daré opción.

-Astrid, algún día se enterará. Yo se lo diré.

Tomó su gran costal de regalos, lo cargó en su hombro y trató de salir. –Le diré, él me espera en los farallonres.

-¡NO! –lo empujó, arrebatándole el costal. –Te lo pido. –casi rogó. –Guarda este secreto por mí.

-No puedo, mi valor moral me dice que no debo hacerlo.

-Lo pide un hombre vestido de rojo. –objetó.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Algún día él se va a enterar que estabas embarazada, que lo sabías, que no le dijiste, que lo ocultaste y que yo también lo descubrí. Se sentirá peor.

Astrid bajó la cabeza, consciente de lo que le decía Fishlegs.

Pero entonces ella lagrimeó un poco, haciendo incomodar al "San Nicolás".

-No As, no llores. –intentó consolarla.

-Es que tú le quieres decir, él no se debe enterar de esa manera… soy yo… -sorbió su nariz. –Yo le debo decir eso… y no quiero que lo sepa aún. No hasta que termine su misión. Yo sé que nadie lo entiende, pero es algo que me corresponde decidir a mí. –su garganta se entrecortó. –Aunque diga que ama a ambos mundos por igual, sé que su sueño siempre fue ver el mundo, no quiero quitarle esa oportunidad, no quiero que se pregunte todos los días qué habría pasado si se hubiese ido con los dragones.

El de rojo la escuchó atentamente, le tomó las manos y trató de consolarla.

-Ay Astrid, ya se pregunta eso todos los días. No me lo dice, pero lo sé.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él se pregunta a diario qué habría pasado si él se hubiese quedado contigo en Berk.

La rubia ahogó un gritito de emoción, pero no podía cantar victoria.

-Hace una semana me dijo que deseaba que estuvieras a su lado. –recordó. –Pero creo en parte que tienes razón. Por eso mismo decidió que él se iba a quedar en los farallones, sólo ver a Berk desde lejos y no interferir con la misión.

Ella asintió, no se había puesto en su lugar, para él también era difícil. Se limpió las lágrimas y palmó la espalda de su amigo.

-Tampoco hay que hacérselo más difícil.

El de la barba blanca empatizó. –Quiero ayudar. –dijo con sinceridad.

-Entonces ayúdalo a encontrar los dragones y dirigirlos a un lugar seguro.

-Últimamente he pensado que no hay lugar seguro para nadie.

-Entonces habrá que hacer uno. –ironizó, pero funcionó para que le dieran una buena idea a Fishlegs.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Astrid, pero te ayudaré. No le diré nada, sólo si tú prometes no decir nada sobre mi secreto también.

La rubia alzó una ceja, confundida.

-¿Cuál secreto?

-¡Este! –alzó los brazos. –Que soy Santa.

-¿Santa?

-Así también le dicen.

La rubia rio por la actitud de su amigo. –Cuenta conmigo. Ni a Heather le diré.

La mencionar ese nombre, el rubia se incomodó.

-¿Cómo está ella? -preguntó como de que no queriendo.

-Fue a Berserk con Karena y Eret para pasar Snoggletog y el inicio de año. La aurora boreal es en una semana.

El regordete rojizo asintió. –Ya veo.

-Quedó consternada cuando te fuiste. –comentó. –Todos en Berk de hecho.

El rubio ahora era el incómodo. –No tenía nada a qué quedarme. –susurró. –Iba a dejar en regalo en su cabaña, pero… no había nada.

-Ella ahora vive aquí. –informó.

-Oh. Ya veo, entonces, ¿puedo…?

-Adelante. –mostró el casco de Heather para que lo pusiera allí. –Cuando regrese le diré que… que alguien le mandó un regalo.

-Gracias, tiene una carta mía, dile que la mandé y que la recibiste.

La jefa le guiñó un ojo. –Eso haré.

Un pequeño silencio apareció en medio de ellos, se interrumpió segundos después con unos suspiros.

-Tengo que irme. –mencionó. –No es sencillo, pero debo hacerlo ya.

-Sí, lo entiendo. –le sonrió, no sin antes abrazarlo. –Dile a Hiccup que lo amo y extraño, ¿sí?

-Sí, claro.

Ahora la rubia se separó y fue hasta el casco de Hiccup del cual sacó un pequeño detalle y también una carta.

-Había hecho esto como parte de un regalo de Snoggletog, ni idea que en realidad él iba a tenerlo. ¿Puedes dárselo?

-Seguro, se pondrá feliz. –respondió mientras lo guardaba en una de las bolsas de ese abrigo rojo que tenía.

-Bien, creo que es todo por ahora. Feliz Snoggletog, Astrid.

\- Feliz Snoggletog, Fishlegs. –su garganta se volvió a entrecortar.

-Si acaso no nos vemos en este año, volveré el próximo Snoggletog, espero que me recuerden.

-Te aseguro que después de esta noche nadie te va olvidar. –prometió la jefa. –Le diré a todos que te pongan leche y galletas en el próximo año.

-Tú sí que me conoces.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Astrid se llevó una sorpresa cuando identificó el carruaje. –Vaya, un trineo jalado por dragones.

-Te dije que si volamos. –le guiño un ojo al subirse. –Por cierto, Astrid. –buscó un obsequio más entre el costal que llevaba. –Traíamos esto para algún niño que hubiera nacido recién, pero considerando la noticia, es para tu bebé, lo hizo Hiccup. –le entregó el regalo, que al igual que los demás consistía en un huevo de dragón atado a un moño. –Descuida, no explotará. –mencionó bromista.

La rubia sonrió agradecida.

-Hasta pronto, lady Astrid. –dijo mientras los dragones, en su mayoría Gronckles tiraban del trineo.

-Hasta pronto, Santa. –dijo adiós.

El vikingo se fue volando, causando gracia en la muchacha. En cuanto estuvo lejos de su mirada la rubia se limpió las lágrimas falsas. –Esta es mi nueva arma, todos caen. –se burló por la jugadas que había hecho convenciendo a todos al hacerlos sentir culpables por las "lágrimas" que derramaba.

Inevitablemente siguió con la mirada hasta uno de los farallones más lejanos, donde, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, se vio perfectamente un gran tiro de plasma violeta.

-Adiós otra vez mi chico dragón.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Hiccup mientras veía aterrizar a su amigo.

-Jo, jo, jo… me fue muy bien. –rio nerviosamente.

-¿Viste a Heather? –preguntó interesado.

El vikingo negó con pena mientras se quitaba la barba. –No, se fue a Berserker con Karena y Eret. Pero le deje un regalo, ahora vive con Astrid.

Al escuchar ese nombre se asustó de nuevo. -¿Cómo está?

Ese segundo fue decisivo, pero había hecho una promesa. –La vi bien, estaba dormida. –dijo con rapidez. –Pero en sueños decía que te ama y que te extraña.

Hiccup miró hacia Berk, específicamente a uno de los acantilados. –También yo.

-Por cierto, estaba tu casco, y… encontré esto. –entregó una pequeña bolsita de tela. –Supongo que es un regalo de Astrid.

El castaño lo tomó con cuidado, era como volver a sentir a su amada cerca de él.

-Gracias, Fishlegs.

Un pequeño silencio acompañado de nostalgia los ocupó por breves momentos.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a verla? –insistió.

Hiccup negó con convicción. –Será mejor así. Si la veo querré quedarme, o llevármela.

-Amigo, estás aquí. Puedes quedarte, yo regreso con los dragones. Muchas veces nos has dicho que hay que hacer lo que dice el corazón. Hazle caso, quédate con el amor de tu vida. Formen esa familia que tanto desean y…

Montó a Toothless y alzó vuelo.

-No podemos descuidar nuestras obligaciones, eso es lo que hace un jefe. Es un líder primero y una persona después, aunque el corazón sea ignorado con esa decisión. –comentó con tristeza. –Un jefe protege los suyos, y yo debo proteger dragones y vikingos por igual. La decisión que tomé es y ha sido la correcta, no cambiaré de parecer. –sonrió con sinceridad. -Pero gracias por tu preocupación. –dijo consiente.

Fishlegs le dio la orden a los dragones de tomar el trineo entre sus garras y después iniciaran el regreso.

-¿Dejaste el regalo de Astrid? –preguntó Hiccup interesado.

-Sí, en su casco, también la carta que dejas para Berk y para ella.

El castaño suspiró, claro que deseaba verla, pero también deseaba darse prisa y cumplir con las encomiendas que sus reyes le habían dado.

Observó Berk, sus estatuas, sus grandes áreas que ahora estaban cubiertas de hielo y nieve y retuvo una lágrima que intentaba escaparse de sus ojos.

-¿Te despediste? –preguntó a su dragón.

Toothless asintió feliz, la despedida tampoco había sido fácil para él.

-Andando entonces… hasta pronto mi lady.

El Furia Nocturna sólo sonrió y obedeció las indicaciones de su jinete, hasta que a manera de despedida lanzó un último tiro de plasma hacia el cielo.

.

.

.

.

Afligida entró a la casa de nuevo con la intención de abrir el regalo de Hiccup.

Lo tomó con cuidado y sonrió por ver el cascaron de dragón. Deshizo el moño, tomó aire y se preparó para ver con qué la iba a sorprender.

Ahogó un gritito de emoción.

Era un collar, no uno cualquiera, uno de gran valor sentimental, uno con lo que todo inició, el primer regalo que Hiccup le dio como novios. Recordó que en Bog Burglar se había casi derretido, lo que implicó que se deformara la imagen del vikingo y el dragón, el cual estaba arreglado y parecía el mismo de antes.

Lo tomó con delicadeza y al observarlo con detenimiento notó que detrás de él tenía su palabra secreta: SIEMPRE.

"Siempre habrá un Hiccup y Astrid" –se habían repetido tantas veces.

Sonrió feliz y agradecida. Pero no era todo lo que había. También, había un pequeño muñequito de tela. Un Nadder Mortífero claro, incluso tenía espinas y ella las reconoció a la perfección como espinas de Stormfly.

-Hiccup… eres increíble.

Eran los mejores regalos de Snoggletog que habría podido recibir.

Finalmente tomó el regalo que Fishleg dejó al último para su bebé. Quizá no era hora de abrirlo porque faltaban alrededor de 5 lunas para que él llegara, pero tampoco podría aguantar la curiosidad por ver de qué se trataba.

Lo cual tal vez fue un error porque cuando lo abrió quiso llorar de nuevo. Era un pequeño gorrito de hilo grueso en forma de un casco vikingo, el primer regalo que su hijo recibía y era de su padre.

Ya por último observo las cartas que había dejado allí.

" _Berk" "Astrid" "Mamá"_

Obviamente abrió la suya primero, conmoviéndose por las palabras de su esposo, la leyó en voz alta para que su bebé pudiera escuchar, pero la última nota fue la que le hizo retumbar su corazón.

-Tú último regalo está en nuestra cala.

Al instante se alertó, se levantó y se colocó la capa, salió a toda velocidad.

Despertó a su yegua y fue rumbo a la cala tratando de no incomodar a los que dormían.

Rumbo al destino su corazón palpitó mucho, miles de ideas de cruzaron por su mente, llegó a pensar que Hiccup estaba allí, pero la desechó de inmediato por la despedida que él había dado en la carta. Cuando llegó, trató de enfocar su mirada, no solamente había nieve y el lago estaba congelado, sino que también estaba muy frío y oscuro.

-Hola… -giró a todos lados, tratando de ver algo, quizá una caja con otra ocurrencia de su esposo, pero no había nada, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos detrás de ella, que no eran provenientes de su yegua.

Sin embargo, así como la alerta por un peligro apareció también se fue de inmediato, su garganta se entrecortó y logró ver de qué se trataba el regalo pendiente.

-Stormfly. –susurró mientras ambas, jinete y dragona, se reencontraban. –Te extrañe, chica.

La dragona de inmediato se dejó acariciar y envolverla en su calor. De inmediato la Nadder colocó su hocico sobre su vientre, saludando al pequeño ser.

-Él está bien, está bien. Te he extrañado mucho. –susurró Astrid mientras seguía acariciándola.

La dragona, siguiendo las instrucciones de Hiccup, lanzó una pequeña flamita a una antorcha que él había dejado allí, ayudando a la iluminación de la cala.

Cuando se pudo ver mejor, Stormfly le entregó un último regalo, que en realidad era un cofrecito con más cartas dentro.

-¿Hiccup te pidió que me lo dieras? –preguntó curiosa.

La celeste asintió efusivamente.

-Gracias, nena. Eres mi mejor regalo sin duda.

.

.

.

.

La mañana amaneció teñida de blanco. El hielo, la nieve y el frío eran los complementos que definieron esas primeras horas del día de Snoggletog, pero no fue todo, las sorpresas en los cascos y debajo del pino de cada una de las casas en los hogares vikingos eran la novedad por la que se habló en esas horas hasta la hora del almuerzo en el Gran Salón, donde Astrid solicitó una reunión.

-En serio, les digo la verdad. Vi a un hombre gordo vestido de rojo que colocó regalos debajo del pino. –comentó Tuffnut emocionado junto a la mesita de los niños, donde todos presumían sus dragones de tela que les habían sido regalados por el inexplicable hombre. –De ahora en adelante, cada Snoggletog me quedaré despierto, esperando a encontrarlo.

Astrid sonrió por la efusividad que compartía su amigo.

Se aclaró su garganta y decidió que era hora de volver a hablar.

-Anoche me dirigí a ustedes con la intención de hacerles llegar un mensaje importante. Me expresé de la manera en la que creí que era más conveniente. Escucharon a su jefa, su la esposa de su jarl… pero es hora de recibir las palabras que Hiccup Haddock III, jefe legítimo de Berk quería decirles. Recibí esta carta. –la alzó para que todos la vieran. –Es dirigida a todos ustedes.

Tomó aire y todo el pueblo de Berk prestó atención.

 _Mis queridos hooligans de Berk_

 _Me dirijo a ustedes a través de mi amada lady Astrid para hacerles llegar un mensaje de Snoggletog. Estoy seguro que su jefa ya les ha dicho que es difícil pasar una fecha como está lejos de las personas que amamos y queremos, en especial si ellas ya no están en este mundo, pero aún nos queda un consuelo, una esperanza a la cual aferrarnos: celebrar en nombre de ellos este Snoggletog… pero, ¿qué es Snoggletog?_

 _Fue una de las preguntas que le hice a mi padre, quien en su colosal tamaño, al menos comparado con lo enclenque que era yo, me respondió que es una_ _celebración en la cual la mayoría de las personas se dan permiso de ser felices, las personas se animan a soñar, se animan a reír; tratan de olvidar por un instante los problemas de todos los días._

Los vikingos asintieron mientras Astrid leía emocionada esas palabras.

 _Con el paso de los años empecé a comprender la amplitud de esas palabras, y comprendí que se trata_ _de la unión, de la solidaridad. Esta hermosa fecha brinda la oportunidad perfecta para escapar por un instante de la tensión, y también el momento para experimentar un poco de paz a nuestro alrededor._

 _Son días cuando las familia se vuelven a unir,_

Sotma sonrió por sentirse identificada.

… _donde las viejas historias se vuelven a contar, cuando se repiten tradiciones y nuevas vivencias se comparten; celebrarnos por los que están con nosotros,_

Astrid miró a todo el pueblo quienes le respondían con una sonrisa.

 _por los que llegaron,_

Miró feliz a Snottnut, el bebé de Snotlout y Ruff, mientras los padre veían a su amiga hablar.

 _por los que se fueron…_

Todo el pueblo recordó con tristeza al rey Axel y a su antiguo jefe Stoick, además de traer a la mente a los familiares y amigos que se adelantaron en el camino durante ese año.

 _y por los que vienen,_

En esta ocasión Astrid se tocó el vientre frente a todo el pueblo, quienes compartieron su emoción.

 _Me gustaría estar con ustedes, pero me temo que debo trabajar para darle un mundo mejor a todos los dragones y a ustedes. No ha sido fácil, de hecho, hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero Fishlegs y yo tenemos algo claro… que l_ _os problemas vienen todo el tiempo, se aferran a tu vida y no te sueltan, el único consuelo en contra ellos, son aquellos a quienes llevas en tu corazón. Hasta ahora yo los llevo a todos ustedes en el mío, por eso es que es más fácil escucharlo._

 _Espero que podamos vernos pronto y compartir las miles de historias y alegrías que nos esperan._

 _Que el año que comienza sea mejor que el que termina, y por favor, disfruten sus regalos, que a través de San Nicolás (o Santa Claus como otras partes del mundo le dicen) le hemos hecho llegar._

 _Felices fiestas_

 _Celebren sin miedo ni culpa. Celebren la vida, el amor, el día y la noche, aprovechen cada segundo que la vida les da._

 _¡A Celebrar!, porque siempre hay una razón para eso._

 _Con amor, su jefe… Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III_

El pueblo empezó a festejar las palabras de su jefe.

-Síganse divirtiendo. Y tomemos en cuenta lo que el jefe nos ha dicho. –expresó Astrid después de que la ovación de aplausos terminó.

Se sentó en el trono que le correspondía, tocó entre sus manos el dije que Hiccup le hizo llegar y de pasada el Hewie que seguía colgando de su cuello. Era una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía ahora gracias a él.

Las palabras de Hiccup seguían en su mente, y más importante en su corazón. Además tenía a Stormfly con ella quien pacientemente la esperaría en la cala, las cartas que Hiccup le dejó en el cofre y principalmente el pequeño papelito con diminutas letra que Hiccup encontró y le envió en la carta, en el medallón que ella le dio a cuidar antes de irse. Consideraba eso como una doble dádiva, pues esas palabras eran de Bertha, su madre, para ella.

Tanto ella como el resto de Berk disfrutaron de los regalos, las decenas de dragones de tela, madera y metal que ahora tenían para jugar. Todos recibieron obsequios, pero no era lo material lo que agradecían, sino la esperanza de creer que sus amigos estaban bien, y que pronto estarían mejor.

Justo como había dicho Hiccup, era una celebración y por lo tanto debían festejar, porque aunque había tiempos difíciles, también había cientos de razones para seguir celebrando.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola vikingos, espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad, y ahora que inicia el 2018 comience lleno de mil buenas cosas que les pasen.

Hiccup no se enteró aún del embarazo de Astrid, pero pronto lo hará.

Las cartas que enviaron Fishlegs e Hiccup serán reveladas en uno de los capítulos de Cómo Seguir a tu Corazón, pero es más de lo mismo.

Ahora sí podemos decir que el próximo año se estrena Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 3… esperemos las sorpresas de la vida.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _Escribe con el corazón_

 **Publicado:** 1 de enero de 2018


End file.
